


Without Error

by snibnoom



Series: With You [4]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14007900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: If a morning passes without error, Bin knows there’s something wrong.





	Without Error

If a morning passes without error, Bin knows there’s something wrong. Between Myungjun rushing to gather all the supplies he needs to teach his class that day, Bin prepping for his job at the office, and readying their daughter for school, something _always_ goes wrong. If something didn’t go wrong, Bin might just make a mistake to keep up their habit of always having something wrong. He actually has done that in the past, and it frustrates Myungjun to no end.

 

(Bin had decided that the day was going too well, and he purposely burnt his eggs (well, almost purposely; Myungjun’s kisses really _had_ distracted him). Their entire apartment had stunk. Siyeon had giggled for the rest of the morning, alternating between squeezing her nose to block the stench and fanning the air before her nose to make the smell go away. Myungjun had glared at Bin for the entire morning.)

 

“Bin! Where are Siyeon’s shoes?”

 

“Under her bed,” Bin says, smiling as Siyeon’s voice chimes in with ‘under my bed’ at the same time. He has to admit, seeing her perched on the chair makes his heart pound with worry.

 

“Why in the world would they be under her bed?” Myungjun grumbles as he enters the room.

 

“They were dirty,” Siyeon says. She twists in the chair until she can see Myungjun. “Daddy cleaned them and then put them under the bed.”

 

“Well, Daddy should’ve put them back by the door,” Myungjun complains, shooting daggers at Bin.

 

Bin leans over the table, snatching Siyeon’s empty plate. Myungjun is there right away, leaning up to kiss Bin’s jaw lightly. “Go, get dressed. I got the dishes.”

 

Unfortunately, Bin’s closet is devoid of his white button ups. Fortunately, the pattern of one thing going wrong every morning persists. Bin leans around the hall corner, holding the wall for support.

 

“Babe, _please_ tell me you washed clothes.”

 

Myungjun points with a gesture of his head, and relief floods over Bin. “What would we do without you? Right, Siyeon? Isn’t Dad the best?”

 

Siyeon nods, her head swaying up and down in the exaggerated movements of a six year old. “Yup!”

 

“Here, Daddy!”

 

Bin takes the article of clothing from Siyeon, smiling. “Thank you, princess.”

 

Bin gets to his feet and pats Siyeon’s head gently.. “Pick out your socks and let Dad help you with your shoes.”

 

“I can put on my shoes!” Siyeon announces, pushing her chest up and out proudly.

 

Bin laughs. “Alright, do it! I want to see it when I’m done getting dressed.”

 

As Bin dresses, he can hear the laughter of Siyeon and Myungjun in their living room. Two years ago, mornings were quiet and incident free. Bin didn’t have to worry about a child falling out of her chair. Myungjun could prepare himself for the day starting the night before. They always got a good night of rest and rarely had to rely so heavily on coffee in the morning. Bin loves all of the changes they’ve had to make.

 

Myungjun is tucking Siyeon’s shirt into her shorts when Bin enters the room. Siyeon’s body wiggles with each tug, and a smile springs onto Bin’s face as he pulls on his jacket.

 

“Did you put your shoes on by yourself?”

 

Siyeon looks up happily, her smile stretching from ear to ear. “I did! Right, Dad?” She peers up at Myungjun.

 

Myungjun nods, looking at Bin. “She did. She says Uncle Minmin taught her how to tie her shoes yesterday.”

 

“Uncle Minmin did?” Bin clarifies. He smirks. “I guess we can trust Minhyuk after all.”

 

Myungjun shoves Bin lightly. “Hush, he does great with Siyeon.”

 

Bin laughs, then claps his hands once. “Okay! Let’s get going.”

 

Myungjun remembers Siyeon’s lunch at the last minute, and Siyeon skips the whole way from their apartment door to the elevator. They run into Siyeon’s friend (and her mother, of course) in the elevator. Siyeon is giddy, talking animatedly. When the elevator stops at floor five, Myungjun leans into Bin’s side. He lets out a small breath of relaxation in the stagnant moment they’ve managed to claim. Bin presses a gentle kiss to Myungjun’s forehead.

 

They stop just outside their apartment building, like always. From here, Myungjun will take Siyeon to school via the bus, and then head to his studio. Bin will make his way into the car garage and drive himself to work. As people pass by them on their morning routes, Bin squats before Siyeon.

 

“You’re gonna be good at school today, right?” Bin asks, his face serious.

 

“Yup!” Siyeon says, nodding once.

 

“You’re gonna wait at the bus stop for Uncle Minmin, right?”

 

“Yup!”

 

“And what are you going to do if Uncle Minmin is late?”

 

Siyeon’s brows furrow at the change of questions, and then her expression brightens. “I’m gonna go back to the school.”

 

“That’s my girl.” Siyeon immediately leans in, and Bin presses a kiss to the top of her head.

 

“You’re not gonna forget me, are you?” Myungjun asks as Bin gets to his feet.

 

Bin rolls his eyes. “How could I ever forget about you?”

 

Myungjun puckers his lips up goofily, making them too big. Bin kisses him anyway, and Myungjun giggles at Siyeon’s groan. “Come on, Dad, we gotta go or I’ll be late!”

 

Bin kisses Myungjun again quickly. “I’ll see you tonight!”

 

The walk to the car garage is short, and, as always, without incident. Bin double checks that he has everything before getting in the car. He feet are uncomfortable in his shoes, and from a simple look, Bin realizes that he forgot his socks. Most people would get upset, but Bin just sighs, smiling slightly. Not a day goes by without error, but Bin wouldn’t change his life for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on my blog as an answer to a drabble request! You can see the original post here: http://snibnoom.tumblr.com/post/171985292326/myungbin-66
> 
> Leave me a comment, and let me know what you think!


End file.
